My One Little Fantasy
by Kristina Chang
Summary: HrD or is it something else?... Hermione acts nice to Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy of the Golden Trio. What happens when she indulges in her one little fantasy?... Read and find out. R for little sexual implications and miniscule sexual acts.


A/N: I don't know where this came from. But it's ok, I guess. Maybe you should read it anyway…

Disclaimer: oh yeah. I always forget this thinger… although it's not really necessary. Everyone knows I'm not J.K. Rowling. Otherwise, my penname would be J.K. Rowling… or something……

I do wish I owned a Slytherin scarf though…

Did anyone notice that they changed the style of the scarves in the movie??? Or am I just weird??...

My One Little Fantasy

By Kristina Chang

I walked into class and looked around the room. Harry and Ron sat in the back, whispering to each other. Snape's greasy hair, no doubt. The other Gryffindors were already in their seats, but the Slytherin side held only one person.

It was him. Draco Malfoy. Our worst enemy, or so Harry and Ron deemed him. But I couldn't help but feel attraction towards him. Assholes make the world go 'round and girls can't help but be attracted to them. That's the way life goes. But oh, he was a handsome one. Mid-length blonde hair, tied back with a slim piece of leather, tall, nice body… no, slash that, he had a _perfect_ body. Great laugh, god-like features. Yes, he was a pretty boy, indeed.

The Slytherins began to trickle into the classroom in groups of two and three and they took their seats.

No one sat next to Draco. He sat in the first row, directly in front of Snape's desk. Being Head Boy demanded him to sit there.

And me, I sat down in the empty seat next to him. He scowled at me and I smiled at him. He was so taken back, that his scowl vanished immediately and was replaced with a look of intrigue.

Why was I sitting THERE of all places? Well, Head Girl must sit with Head Boy, after all. Who else would I be, but Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts?

Everyone settled into their assigned seats and waited for Snape. Exactly one minute after the bell rang, Snape strode into the classroom, his cloak billowing behind him. On time, as usual.

"Today, we are going to brew the Polyjuice Potion. It will take three days to make. Look to the seat next to you and say hello to your partner. I expect a two and a half feet parchment on the history of the Polyjuice Potion written by the both of you, due tomorrow. I better see two different types of handwriting. If you dare cast a spell, you will have two weeks detention and 50 points off, each, for cheating." He looked at Harry and Ron specifically. "Anyone who does not successfully brew this potion will get points off their house and detention with Filch for three days. Begin." Snape spelled the directions onto the board and whipped around to walk into his office. I turned to look at the scowling Malfoy.

"Look, Mudblood, we'll meet in the library tonight and do the parchment there. You can start the potion right now. I'll take it down." He turned to the board and began copying the directions onto parchment.

"Is your grade in danger Dr- Malfoy? That's the only reason you would work with me, civilly." I asked, surprised at his orders. He scowled.

"Yes. I need to beat your score in Potions and my father will at least be satisfied. So get your arse moving, Mudblood. Time's wasting. I don't have all day." He explained calmly.

I went to Snape's cupboards and knew exactly what to look for, since I'd secretly done this before.

The class period passed and I shrank away our potion and stored it in one of Snape's cupboards.

"9 o'clock." Draco said to me before walking out with his friends.

So kind of him to leave me with the clean-up. I couldn't wait 'til tonight. Although he was such a jerk and had the biggest ego known to man… I couldn't help myself. Aah… young people and the stupid hormones. Life sucks. I rushed through the halls and was on edge during every class. Professor McGonagall even became worried when I didn't volunteer to answer any questions.

Finally, it was time for dinner. I forced myself to chew slowly and carefully so I wouldn't choke myself. What did I have to do if I finished in five minutes anyway? I didn't want to look too eager to meet HIM, right? What would Harry and Ron think, after all?

At quarter to eight, dinner was done and Ron and Harry headed towards the common room. I told them I would be in the library and reminded them to do the Polyjuice parchment.

They sidestepped the homework remark and offered to walk me to the library, which I refused.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I gave them each a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye.

At the library, I decided to work on other homework since I was an hour early. I managed to finish my Charms, History of Magic and Transfiguration homework before Draco showed up. I looked at my charmed watch and saw that it was a quarter to 10.

"You're late. Unusual." I remarked.

"Quidditch." He supplied and shrugged.

I brought out a new piece of parchment and put our names at the top.

"How about I write everything I know and you write anything else. It doesn't really have to be organized." I suggested.

"I'll write first. You're likely to write everything." He said and took the parchment and quill from my hands and started writing. I got up to look for Potions books on the Polyjuice potion. When I came back, Draco had filled up half the parchment and was still writing. I placed the three heavy tomes on the table, sending dust flying in a small flurry.

"Watch what you're doing, mudblood." He spat at me, and then resumed writing.

"I'm sorry, your highness." I replied sarcastically and bowed to him, mockingly. He stood up and looked at me, furious. I smiled innocently at him.

I stepped closer to him, almost touching, clothes brushing.

"You know…" I started, my voice husky. "I really do like you, but you make it so… hard for me to get close at all."

My hand reached up to touch his face and his beautiful hair.

"I've always loved your hair. It looks so soft and silky, and it is, imagine that." I placed my hand on his cheek. "Let me do this? Just once, I promise."

I leaned up and kissed him softly on the mouth, then backed down.

"Thank you, Draco Malfoy." I smiled and picked up the parchment, my things and the books and left the library.

'Aah… yes. You're a stupid mudblood, alright.' I thought to myself. I sighed.

What?! You think this is going to end up happy? Good? You and Draco will end up together? Pah! Unlikely.

'Well… of course not. I just wanted to indulge in my one little fantasy. That's all I wanted. It's not so bad, is it? He already hates me, what's a little more?'

Yeah. What's a little more?…

I almost reached the stairwell, when a hand pulled me back and I stopped. I turned around and oh! There he was, hair disheveled and panting.

"I was calling loudly." He said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I must have been too deep in thought. Did you want something?" I asked him.

He took the books from my arms and put them on the floor. Then he took my bag and put that on the floor too.

I looked at him, puzzled, and was about to speak, but he grabbed me into a tight hug.

"What… are you… doing?!" I gasped out and pushed him away. He looked at me in surprise.

"Don't you want me? You kissed me lightly, but I felt it, Desire."

He wasn't offended, but stated it as a fact. He didn't sound like himself. He was talking differently. Who did… he sound like?…

"Ron. You sound like Ron!" I said aloud.

He was surprised, but only showed it with a raised eyebrow.

"If you're Ron, so help me, Merlin, I will hex you into eternity."

"Rest assured, I am not the weasel." Draco stated plainly.

Good, he sounded like Draco again.

"You'd better not be. Or it'll be a hex on you. Indefinitely."

"But I DO like you."

I looked at him, surprised at what he'd said.

"What are you talking about?! You're off your wanker."

He stepped close to me, breathing and whispering into my ear.

"You know you like me. I can give you what you want and I can get what I want."

I shivered, but didn't even have to think about it and nodded. Then he kissed me. Not a soft little kiss like before, but it was demanding and hard. Passionate. Laced with desire. I kissed him back hungrily. He undid my robe and my blouse buttons before undoing his own clothes and throwing them off. He ripped my remaining clothes off my body and explored with his hands. I was leaning against the cold stone wall and he was pressing me against it. He entered me and I felt a ripping pain…

I sat up in my bed. The sheet fell off my naked body and the sudden movement woke up my partner.

"'Mione, you alright?" he placed a hand on my arm.

"Yeah, Dr-Ron. I'm fine." I answered and cuddled next to him and went back to sleep, hoping that Draco would come back to me in my dreams.

Finished

Authoress's Notes: Well, I was hoping for a little twist there at the end. It's meant to be funny. This doesn't mean I like Hermione and Ron ships though. In actuality, I hate that pairing. It drives me insane… hehe… but anyway… I hope you enjoyed this little thinger of a story. I thought it up one day. Most likely inspired from my own little love-hate fantasy with my own personal asshole of a guy that's so handsome and cute… right…  
  
Anyway... as i was going to talk about... Strip Down's last chapter is finished. i just need to type it up. that takes a lot of work for me since i hate copying onto the computer... hehe... ;;  
no worries though. it WILL get finished. soon.

Hope to hear from you soon! later days.

Kristina Chang


End file.
